


Sunshine

by Jasziru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasziru/pseuds/Jasziru





	Sunshine

Castiel usiadł na wyszczerbionej ławce przed kwiaciarnią. Dzień był słoneczny, nie zapowiadało się na deszcz; lecz czasem powiewał chłodny wiaterek.  
Czekając na swojego partnera, rozłożył gazetę i zaczął przeglądać różne artykuły. Na pierwszej stronie był dość rozległy artykuł o wypadku samochodowym. Już miał zaczynać czytać, gdy zauważył idącego w jego stronę Deana; uśmiechnął się promiennie i wstał z ławki. Gdy Winchester do niego podszedł, chwycił go w objęcia i przytulił mocno.  
Ruszyli w stronę ich ulubionej kawiarni, trzymając się za ręce. Castiel w czasie drogi przyglądał się spokojnie twarzy Deana. Promieniała radością; jego oczy odbijały blask słońce, były niczym lekki płomyk podczas srogiej zimy. Włosy mężczyzny mieniły się słońcem niczym zboże. Niezliczona ilość piegów wyglądała przeuroczo wraz z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
Wchodząc do pomieszczenia Castiel chwycił dłoń Deana; nie wstydził się ich związku. Podeszli do stolika stojącego jak najdalej od wejścia. Cas zostawił na chwilę swojego chłopaka, po czym odszedł w stronę baru. Zamówił dwie czekolady z piankami i kolorową posypką. Kobieta - Charlie - posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie, może z lekkim smutkiem. Nie zastanawiał się zbytnio co było tego powodem.  
Po kilku godzinach rozmowy z Deanem, żartowaniem sobie z ich młodzieńczych lat, jak to raz Cas próbował nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach i upadł na Winchestera; wtedy zrozumieli, że są więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Wspominali też ich pierwszą randkę, jak to Dean oblał swojego chłopaka winem, które ukradli ze zbioru brata Castiela. Albo ich pierwszy raz, gdy to jasnowłosy okazał się tym uległym. Było wtedy idealnie; pojechali razem na jakiś koncert, teraz nie pamiętał na czyji, wynajęli pokój w przytulnym hotelu.  
Ciemnowłosy musiał na chwilę przerwać, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienek. Gdy wrócił nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Deana. Zauważył tylko dwie puste szklanki przy ich stoliku.  
Zapytał Charlie czy go widziała, a ona odpowiedziała tylko smutnym wzrokiem.  
Ruszył w stronę ich mieszkania, był pewny, że może jego chłopak się źle poczuł i musiał wrócić.  
Jak tylko dostarł do mieszkania, zaczął przeszukiwać pomieszczenia, na końcu trafiając do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, chwytając zmiętą z niego koszulę Winchestera. Ledwo nim pachniała; nie rozumiał tego.  
Rozejrzał się wokół; wszystkie meble, zdjęcia, ubrania, były podarte, zniszczone, zadrapane, pęknięte. Na środku pokoju leżała gazeta z otwartym artykułem. Wypadek samochodowy. Dean. Impala. Środek nocy. Ciężarówka. Poślizg.  
Przypomniał sobie wszystko. Wypadek. Swoją kilkudniową śpiączkę. To jak lekarz mu powiedział, że stracił mężczyznę, którego kochał.  
Cały czas to wypierał; ile to minęło? Spojrzał na datę gazety. Prawie pół roku temu.  
Na magazynie zaczęły pojawiać się łzy Castiela. Nie ma go. Nigdy już go nie będzie.  
Upadł na kolana, wołając o szybką śmierć.


End file.
